Baldr War
Doom Squad |force2 = Random Insanity Alliance Supported by: * DoG * Farkistan * NpO * TCSS |strength1 = |strength2 = |strength3= |commander1 = |commander2 = |commander3= |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |casualties3 = |notes = }} The Baldr War is a conflict between Doombird Doomcave and the Random Insanity Alliance. Baldr, a member of the Random Insanity Alliance, was first attacked on August 13th 2014 by Artigo, tayloj7 and gatorback05 of DBDC, and Baldr counter-attacked various DBDC nations on the next day, attacking White Chocolate, murtibing and Bobdole. Cuba of Doombird Doomcave had previously stated that the Random Insanity Alliance was off the DBDC raid list after their previous attack on Snowbound Milk. Also on August 17th, Bobdole assassinated two of im317's generals. Timeline Initial Hostilities The Random Insanity Alliance chose to recognize hostilities with DBDC on August 18th due to the attacks with im317 and Jenne declaring additional wars against White Chocolate and Bobdole, and being subsequently counter-attacked by Noob Cake. A few hours after this escalation, DOOMCOUNCIL issued a unilateral declaration of surrender as a joke. Noob Cake would be countered by Ogaden and Moth. After those wars expired, no nations were left able to declare war between the two alliances, so the Baldr War ceased to be an active conflict. No actual surrender or peace has been declared as of yet. Active hostilities began once again during the Doom War. Continuation during the Doom War Conflict with Lunzania Several days after the beginning of the Doom War, on November 14, 2014, the nation of Lunzania, who recently switched over from Doom Squad to DBDC, began attacking the New Polar Order. Once he fell in range of RIA nations, they began hitting Luzania due to no peace agreement ever being agreed upon since the original hostilities in August. Attacks against his nation continued from November 24, 2014 until January 17, 2015 when Lunzania stayed just out of range of those RIAers who could fight him. In early December, Luzania left DBDC to the Dark Templar without any notice and was thus pursued by the RIA until he could no longer be hit. Farkistan began hitting Luzania on January 13, 2015, taking over for the RIA. On December 5, Delusions of Grandeur declared war against Lunzania as per their protectorate over the RIA. As of January 23, 2015 Luzania had launched 2 wars at the beginning of the conflict and had since had 16 declared against him. The conflict with Luzania pushed him to the #1 spot in the total war destruction rankings with his nation taking 243,931 in destruction and dealing out 364,214 destruction leading to a total of 608,145 destruction as a result of wars involving him. On January 30, 2015, as a result of the greater Doom War conflict, the RIA surrendered to DBDC, AB, and GLOF, with the condition of a 6-month NAP signed by all four parties. Baldr himself has specifically stated that he will not surrender to DBDC, and does not agree to a NAP with DBDC. Spillover In early December 2014, three smaller nations from Doom Squad began ghosting DBDC to hit RIA nations. They launched a couple of rounds of wars against RIA nations before returning back to Doom Squad. Also the DBDC began sending out threats to various alliances tech dealing with the RIA including Alpha Wolves and The Congolese Soukous Society, the latter of which led to numerous wars between TCSS & DBDC after they were initially attacked by Badlands, some of whom later temporarily moved to DBDC. The conflict and internal issues led to the reformation of TCSS into Heaven's Gate, its subsequent collapse, and a final reformation as the Order of Sileo. Related Links * 18 August 2014 - * 18 August 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - * 23 January 2015 - * 30 January 2015 - Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance